Scream
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: He rolls his eyes and says, “Oh yeah. I already know what I’d say. ‘Hey Shane, dad. I love singing, can I quit basketball and football to do the winter musical?’ Yeah. That’d turn out wonderful. They’d ask ‘are you gay?’ as the first question.”
1. Trailer

His mother wants him to sing and be a actor

_**Scream**_

_**Trailer**_

AN: I admit, it's somewhat based on HSM 3. Don't own Scream, the song, HSM 3 people do.

_**His brother wants him to follow in his footsteps**_

"Nate! Come on! Faster!" Shane yells at his eighteen-year-old brother.

Nate pants heavily and runs up the stadium faster. When he finishes, Shane puts his arm over his shoulder and says, "by the time football season starts, I bet you'll be the starting quarterback, again. Like I was my senior year."

Nate laughs and puts on a smile.

"I hope so." He lies.

_**His father wants him to play basketball**_

"Sorry I'm late, Coach. Shane made me run-"

"Nate! You're late. _Again. _50 laps around the gym!"

He sighs and says "Yes, sir."

_**When a girl comes along that makes him believe…**_

"What do you mean, Caitlyn?" Nate asks, confusion written all over his face.

She laughs and touches his face with her hand softly.

"I mean, don't you think you should be doing what _you _want to do, your senior year, Nate?"

_**That he actually might have a choice**_

"You don't understand-" he starts.

"Yes I do! I know you love being on that stage as much as I do. You have a choice, Nate."

_**What will he choose?**_

"I feel like screaming at them 'hello? It's not your senior year! It's mine', but I know they won't understand. They never do."

_**The life he's always known, or will he choose another path?**_

"Nate! You have to tell them." She whispers in his truck.

He rolls his eyes and says, "Oh yeah. I already know what I'd say. 'Hey Shane, dad. I love singing, can I quit basketball and football to do the winter musical?' Yeah. That'd turn out wonderful. They'd ask 'are you gay?' as the first question."

She smiles softly at him and kisses him on the cheek.

"You never know, until you try."

_**I want my own dream. So bad I'm gonna Scream!**_

Coming soon to a computer screen near you.

AN: Please review! This idea popped in my head! I don't know if I should continue.. REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Sweat pours down his face. It isn't like anyone is actually noticing how hard he's working right now. Not even his dad, who's watching his every move. All that matters right now is that they win, even in practice. That's what he's been told his entire life. If you win, you will succeed. If you win, there is no failure. His father pressures him to make the right decisions. The right decisions are as followed: basketball, basketball and more basketball. As long as it involves basketball, his father's happy. Unless, they actually lose. Nate scoffs. Like they ever lose a game. His name is Nathan Lucas Clearwater. People mostly know him as the captain of the basketball team at Evergreen High, the tigers. He's a senior this year. Nate moves to the left of the other person. He shoots. The ball falls through the hoop with ease. Nate's father, the coach, claps loudly and blows in his whistle, signaling the end of practice.

"Way to go boys! Go shower up! We're definitely going to be ready for that first game in November!"

Nate smiles as his teammates go crazy. Normal. He runs to the locker rooms with his friends, but hears his name being called.

"Nate!"

Nate runs a hand through his hair quickly as he walks back towards his dad, the coach, and another man in a suit.

"I'm Daniel Smith from the UCLA."

Nate smiles happily and shakes Daniel Smith's outreached hand. Nate's dad looks on proudly, which doesn't go unnoticed by Nate. Nate bites his tongue to keep from screaming. Daniel talks to Nate for a while before he glances at his watch.

"Oh. Sorry. My daughter's dance class just let out a few minutes ago and I promised my wife I'd pick her up. Call me sometime, Nate and we'll discuss your future."

Daniel hands Nate a card. Nate takes it while smiling, like he's supposed to do.

"Thanks, will do." Nate says while shaking Daniel's hand one last time.

Future. Seems like everyone is talking about the future or more importantly, _his basketball future. _As if that's the only thing he's good at. Nate watches Daniel walk away and turns towards his father. His father smiles at him and claps him on the back.

"Way to go, Captain. Go shower up, your mother's expecting us in 15 minutes."

Nate smiles and runs toward the locker room, trying to forget about his future along the way. Drying his hair with a towel, a fully dressed Nate sighs as he stops and throws the towel in his locker. He brushes his hair quickly and sneaking a glance in the mirror before running out with his duffle bag. He runs into his father who just turns off the lights in the empty locker room and walks along with Nate.

"We're meeting at the Café. You can take the mustang." His father says and throws him the keys.

Nate's eyes light up like a little kid on Christmas day.

"Really?" Nate says excitedly.

His father laughs and nods. Nate jumps excitedly and says, "Thanks, dad! Here's the keys to the forerunner."

Nate tosses his father the keys and runs out before his father can change his mind. Nate's cell phone starts ringing and he joyfully answers it.

"Hello?" he says, thinking this day couldn't get any better than driving the mustang.

"Nate! How about some practice before dinner? Meet me at the stadium!"

Nate groans knowing who it is. Shane, his older brother who believes Nate will kick butt as a quarterback.

"Shane, dad's letting me drive the 'stang to dinner. How about after dinner?"

Shane laughs and says, "okay little bro. Meet ya at the dinner."

Nate just says "okay" and hangs up wondering when he stopped being able to say no to his older brother and his father.


	3. Chapter 2: The Start of Something New

Scream

Chapter 2: Start of Something New

"Nate! Honey, you're going to be late!"

Nate groans and turns over to face his alarm clock. He opens his eyes slowly until he sees what time it is. 7:45.

"Shit." Nate said loudly and jumped out of bed.

He quickly got dressed and rushed down the stairs. He grabs an apple and kisses his mom on the cheek.

"Nate, hey, meet me at—" Shane starts.

Nate rolls his eyes, "the stadium after school, I got it, Shane."

Shane grins at his younger brother and shoves him toward the door. Nate quickly grabs his keys and waves a goodbye.

--

"Mr. Grey, so nice of you to join us."

Nate groans as he makes his way towards his seat.

"Morning to you, too Sunshine." Nate grins and flops down in his chair.

The teacher, Mr. Sundale, frowns at the teenager and rolls his eyes. The class laughs at the popular boys antics. Just as the teacher opens his mouth a knock on the door interrupts him.

"What now?" Mr. Sundale grumbles as he heads to the door.

He opens it to find a girl in bright pink skinny jeans.

"Hi, I'm—"

"Late." Mr. Sundale snaps and points to an empty seat behind Nate.

The girl rolls her eyes, "Rude, much?"

The class laughs as she curly-haired girl takes her seat.

"What's your name?" Mr. Sundale says narrowing his eyes.

"Caitlyn Gellar." The girl says simply and causes the whole class to gasp.

"Your name sounds familiar.." The teacher says and scratches his baldhead.

One girl gasps and raises her hand, "Oohhh I know this one!"

Mr. Sundale sighs and points at the girl.

"Her dad is a famous producer!" The girl squeals.

Mr. Sundale grins, causing Nate to wince.

"A producer, you say? Our Spring Musicale is in need of—"

Caitlyn interrupts, "What's the play?"

"Hairspray" Mr. Sundale says excitedly.

Caitlyn shrugs, "My dad isn't really into plays, but I'll—"

"It's a musicale, not a _play_" Mr. Sundale snaps.

"Oh, my bad. I'll see what I can do. I'm not promising anything." Caitlyn sighs.

"Perfect!" Mr. Sundale exclaims and then coughs awkwardly, "Anyway, back to the history of Shakespeare.."

--

The bell rings and the students hurry out of the class. Caitlyn sighs and pulls out her schedule; she hates being the new girl. She walks into the hallway and someone runs into her. She falls to the floor and lands on her butt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Caitlyn smiles at the boy, "No harm, no foul."

The boy grins, "I'm Nate Grey." He offers a hand to help her up, which she accepts.

"I'm Caitlyn." She smiles and picks up her schedule.

"So, what's your next class?" Nate asks as they walk down the hallway.

"Uh.." Caitlyn pauses to look at the paper, "Free period."

"Oh, cool. Me too." Nate says and they turn the corner.

"So, you get dressed in the dark this morning?" Caitlyn laughs.

Nate looks at her confusedly and Caitlyn points to his backwards t-shirt. Nate blushes and laughs at himself.

"Nah, I just got up late." Nate grins at Caitlyn who blushes.

There's an awkward sort of pause, but Nate rectifies that immediately.

"So, why'd you decide to come to East High?"

Caitlyn sighs.

"Sorry if I hit a sore spot, I didn't mean—"

"No, it's fine. It's just that I've been in a boarding school most of my life. Public school is a weird change for me."

Nate leads her into the gym and she grins.

"Basketball? Psh. I could totally school you."

Nate laughs, "You can't beat me. I'm the MVP _and_ the Captain of the basketball team."

Caitlyn whistles then teases, "Wow. Impressive. I bet you play football, too."

Nate winces, causing Caitlyn to backtrack.

"I'm so sorry. I can come off as offensive sometimes and it's a problem that I'm trying to work on.." Caitlyn rambles.

Nate laughs and teases her, "It's cool. No harm, no foul."

Caitlyn pushes him and laughs. Both are thinking that this could be the start of something new.

AN: I know it's short, but I had to get some Naitlyn going : ) Review!


	4. Chapter 3

Scream

Chapter 3

"So, Caitlyn," Nate grins as shoots the basketball towards the hoop.

"So, Nate." Caitlyn teases and catches the basketball as it falls through the hoop.

Nate laughs and says, "How old are you?"

Caitlyn raises her eyebrow and says, "Why? Stalking me?"

Nate laughs again, "Oh yes, Caitlyn. I've known you for all of two periods but yet… I'm stalking you."

"Knew it!" Caitlyn exclaims and tries to shoot the ball into the hoop.

The ball sadly doesn't even go near the hoop. Caitlyn pouts as Nate just laughs. He quickly picks up the ball and shoots again. Just like it did a few minutes ago, the ball falls through the hoop with a swish.

"Okay. So, I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I love music. I'm the new girl, as you know. Hmm.. I believe that's it." Caitlyn smiles at him.

"Any um… boyfriend?" Nate asks shyly as he shoots the basketball again.

Caitlyn bursts out laughing, "As if."

"Why? Do you… like girls or something?" Nate asks hesitantly.

Caitlyn laughs even harder, "No! I like boys, thank you very much. It's just… I never know if people want to be with me for my dad or just for me. My relationships have been wrecks in the past."

Nate nods, "I get that. I don't know if my friends are still my friends anymore."

Caitlyn looks at him and asks, "Why? You seem like a nice guy."

Nate laughs, "it's not that… it's just complicated, I guess."

"Okay.. Weirdie McWeirderton." Caitlyn says with a straight face as she tries to take away the ball from Nate.

She succeeds and shoots it quickly. It goes around the rim of the basket before finally swishing through the net.

"YES!" Caitlyn giggles.

Some teenage boys enjoy video games. Some might even enjoy playing one-on-one games with their friends in various sports. Nate sighs as he remembers when he used to actually have _time _to have friends. His best friend has basically disowned him because of Nate not ever having time to just hang out.

It's been several hours since school dismissed. Nate's **still** at the stadium.; he keeps thinking that if he gets Shane distracted, even a little bit, that he can finally go home.

"So, how're you and Rachel?" Nate asks as he bench presses.

Shane rolls his eyes, "She broke up with me. Again."

"That sucks, dude." Nate replies and glances at the clock.

"Yeah, I'm beginning to think she doesn't love me."

Nate pauses in his bench-pressing to glance at Shane to see if he's serious.

"Dude, this is like the tenth time she's broken up with you." Nate says seriously and continues to work out.

Shane rolls his eyes, "Dude. Joke. Take a chill pill."

Nate laughs and says, "So I gotta go, dude." He stops working out and wipes his sweaty face.

"Fine, fine. We'll hit the gym early next week." Shane says with a smile and pats Nate on the shoulder.

"Next week?" Nate asks as he picks up his shirt he had discarded a while ago.

"Yeah, I got finals starting tomorrow." Shane shudders visibly, "Parents will kill me if I fail, ya know."

Nate just nods, knowing the feeling. He sighs and picks up his bag.

"See ya later, dude. Good luck on the finals." Nate says and does a weird handshake with Shane.

"Yeah, dude. Later." Shane says and waves goodbye as he exits the stadium gym.

Nate sighs once again before he decides to not put on his shirt. He's burning up; Shane was extra hard on him this time.

"Probably because his girlfriend just broke up with him." He mumbles to himself.

He shakes his head as he quickly digs his keys out of his bag. He opens the door and walks out into the hallway. He's finally getting to go home.

"Nate… Nate… NATHANIAL!"

Nate quickly shoots up in his chair with wide-eyes.

"Huh? What?" He asks obviously disoriented.

"You were sleeping and getting drool on your test." Caitlyn giggles and points at his test.

Nate wipes his face with his hand slowly and grunts. He quickly stretches his arms upwards.

"Thanks for waking me. Test taking is just SOOOOO boring.." Nate grins at her.

Caitlyn rolls her eyes, "Better finish your test before the bell rings."

Nate just nods and picks up his pencil. Within thirty minutes, he's finally finished. He sighs as he turns in his test and walks slowly back to his desk in front of Caitlyn.

"Why are you so tired?" Caitlyn asks curiously with her arms folded on her desk.

"His brother kept him up late. Most likely bench-pressing."

Nate looks up to see his once-best friend glaring at him.

"Barron…"

"Save it." Barron snaps and turns away.

Caitlyn says nothing because the look of hurt on Nate's face tells her not to say anything.

"Trying out for the Spring Musicale?" Caitlyn jokes as she walks up to Nate, who's just staring off into space at the board.

Nate shook himself out of it and laughed, "Never will I ever."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "Is the big athlete too afraid to try out for a tiny musicale?"

Nate just rolled his eyes, "Nope, 'fraid I can't sing."

"Oh really?" She said and raised her eyebrow, "Is that why I found you this morning in the music room busting out a song?"

His jaw dropped; he thought no one was there that early. He stuttered something unintelligible before finally giving up, "Yeah. That was me."

"Don't look so depressed," Caitlyn laughed, "You were awesome."

Nate looked up from the floor and asked, "You, uh, think so?"

"Definitely. Has no one ever told you that before?"

They were on their way to the library to look up some things for their last block during free period.

"No one's ever heard me sing." Nate admitted as he opened the library door.

"What?!" Caitlyn exclaimed loudly, causing the old librarian to shh her. Caitlyn just nodded as an apology as her and Nate took seats at a row of computers.

"That's crazy, dude! You're so talented." Caitlyn whispered as she logged on the computer.

"Yeah well… to my dad and my brother, I'm only talented in two things." Nate muttered bitterly.

"What two things?"

He glanced at her and then back at the computer, "Not music."

Those two words made Caitlyn feel bad for him. Music had always been a major part of her life and she couldn't even remember a time when it hadn't. She didn't bother saying another word.

AN: So?? Good, hopefully. : ) REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 4: It's a Date

**Scream**

**Chapter 4**

Caitlyn put her fingers over the keys of the piano. She closed her eyes and listened to her thoughts. Just as she was about to play, the door slammed closed.

"Hey, trying to play music here." Caitlyn snapped and glared at the intruder.

Nate grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I saw you in here and I was trying to use my sneaky skills to go without you noticing but… I failed."

Caitlyn laughed, "Epically. You saw me in here, huh?"

Nate shrugged and nodded. Caitlyn grinned, wondering how the most popular boy in school became shy in a moments notice.

"I thought you were going to play something." Nate said and nodded towards the piano.

She nodded, "I was, until I got an audience."

Nate blushed, "Sorry. If you want me to go-"

"No!" Caitlyn exclaimed then covered up, "No, that's cool. I'll just.. play something then."

She turned back to the piano and blushed. _Stupid, stupid Caitlyn! _ Her fingers touched the keys again and she began to play.

_The city of angles is lonely night_

_Keep themselves alive by candle light_

_Say she can't love you like I do_

_Look me in the eyes and say it's true_

_I ask myself, is this love at all?_

_When I need you most you let me fall_

_I'm always here at the side of your stage_

_Would you live your life and pretend I'm okay_

_I'll be okay_

_I'll hold you close will stay forever_

Nate was shocked when he heard her voice. He wouldn't admit it, but his jaw actually dropped. He smiled when a piece of her hair fell into her face. He moved to the front of the room to watch her as she continued to play.

_I, I don't understand why your leaving me_

_I, I don't understand, now without you I can't breath_

_Please don't, don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and I'll plead into tears_

_I don't understand why you can't_

_Take me with you_

_You can pretend that I don't need this_

_She'll see my face every time you kiss_

_I hope you hurt when your walls fall down_

_When you hear the sound that I'm okay_

_I'll be okay .com_

_If you can hold me down I will you forever_

She didn't even understand why she chose to sing that song to him. It was painful to even think about, much less sing about. She usually didn't open up to someone she had just met, but with Nate.. he seemed different. She took a deep breath and continued to sing.

_I, I don't understand why your leaving me_

_I, I don't understand, now without you I can't breath_

_Please don't, don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and I'll plead into tears_

_I don't understand why you can't take me along_

_I watched you leave I'm awake tonight_

_And I'm ready to go for the last time_

_And through the tears I say goodbye_

_So breath in, breath in, breath in, breath out_

_I, I don't understand why your leaving me_

_I, I don't understand, now without you I can't breath_

_Please don't, don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and I'll plead into tears_

_I don't understand why you can't take me with you_

_I don't understand why your leaving me_

_I, I don't understand, now without you I can't breath_

_Please, don't, don't leave me here_

_Take my hand and I'll plead into tears_

_I don't understand why you can't take me with you_

Nate clapped as she took several deep breaths. She hadn't sung so powerfully in a long time. Maybe she was trying to impress him.

"That was amazing, Caitlyn." Nate grinned and walked towards her.

Yeah, she definitely was.

Her heart beat faster as he sat next to her on the bench.

"Thanks." Caitlyn replied weakly, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

Nate pushed a stray hair of hers behind her ear. It was so quiet they could hear themselves breathing.

"Go out with me." Nate breathed lightly, trying to seem calm, cool, and collected while he was anything but.

Caitlyn held her breath and mumbled, "What?"

"On a date. Just you and me. Dinner maybe?" Nate suggested, trying to get his nerves under control. His hands were shaking in his lap.

Caitlyn grinned, "Sure. Yeah, when?"

"How about tonight? I can pick you up at like seven. Maybe we could go to that Mexican restaurant in town." Nate grinned happily.

"Sounds awesome, Nate." Caitlyn said with a grin plastered on her face.

"Cool." Nate said and stood up, "See you in homeroom."

Caitlyn nodded and squealed as soon as Nate left the music room. She sent a quick text to her best friend before hopping off the bench to pack her things.

Nate left the music room and said hello to every single person in the hallway, with a grin on his face. He even power fisted some freshman. Ha. They looked afraid of him. He shrugged it off, nothing could ruin his day.

Homeroom and free period came and went, but Nate dragged his feet when it came to his history class. As soon as he sat down, he knew it was going to be a bad period.

"You should have studied harder, Nathanial." His teacher smirked.

Nate groaned and looked at his paper. A freakin' 45. His father was going to yell at him, kill him, then bring him back to life just to lecture him some more. Great. He glanced back at Caitlyn who smiled at him. He gave her a grin before turning back to his test. He shrunk down in his seat and glared at the 45 written in red. If only Shane hadn't kept him out so late working out, he would've totally aced (well, maybe not aced per se…) that test. He scowled. He hated the way his brother treated him. It was like Shane was reliving his high school career through Nate, except without studying. Just football. And his dad. Don't even get him started on how much his Dad focuses Nate's attention on basketball. Don't date _her_, Nate, she'll only distract you from the season opener. Don't go to the party, Nate, it'll only distract you from training. Nate was so caught up in being pissed at his family that he didn't notice the bell ring. He jumped in his seat when Caitlyn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Nate? Earth to Nate? Anyone home?" Caitlyn asked and pretended to knock on his head with her fist.

"You just think you're hilarious." Nate rolled his eyes.

"I think I'm adorable." Caitlyn smirked then said, "What's up? You seem down."

They walked into the hallway, side-by-side. Nate ran a hand through his curly hair.

"I made a freakin' 45, Caitlyn." Nate said angrily.

Caitlyn made a face, "Ooh. That hurts. I bet you can make it up though—"

"No, I can't. Want to know why?" Nate snapped, "Because my brother keeps me up too late on school nights bench pressing. Because my father makes me stay after practice to work on free shots. God, I never get time to be a normal kid."

Nate breathed heavily as Caitlyn pulled him into the gym.

"Nate, I'm sorry your family's like that. I don't understand what it's like to have that kind of pressure put on me, but you seem like the kind of guy who fights for what he wants. So why not fight your brother and your father?"

Nate shrugged, "Sorry I laid all that on you. I'm stressed."

Caitlyn snorted, "With good reason. You probably don't get more than one or two hours of sleep. If the bags under eyes get any darker, I'm just going to have to tell people I've punched you."

Nate laughed, causing Caitlyn to grin. Nate threw an arm over Caitlyn's shoulders.

"Thanks, you really helped. Maybe we could move up that date to after school?" Nate grinned.

"What about basketball?" Caitlyn asked wearily.

"No practice." He grinned then added just as Caitlyn opened her mouth, "Before you even ask, no football practice this week. Shane's for tests."

Caitlyn grinned, "After school, then."

"I'll pick you up at your locker." Nate said and kissed her on the cheek.

Caitlyn blushed and said her goodbye before walking down the hallway in a daze to her next class. Nate grinned and happily made his way to his class.

AN: WOO UPDATE! : ) review!


End file.
